Many parts, such as components of aircraft, are made from metallic alloys. Superalloys, which are metallic alloys that have excellent mechanical strength, resistance to thermal creep deformation, good surface stability, and/or resistance to corrosion or oxidation, are often used in various sections of gas turbine engines. These superalloy parts are often manufactured using a casting process, such as an investment casting process. However, components made via investment casting, especially those made from superalloys, are prone to scale formation during the casting process. That is, a scale layer is often formed on a cast part (referred to as a “casting”) as a byproduct of the casting process. If not removed, the scale can prevent the casting from being properly inspected, which can lead to the casting being discarded, thereby resulting in a significant economic and production cost.